Castlevania: Highschool of horrors
by RauWerner
Summary: This is something to be featured on another site that I have been working on for a few weeks now. Please feel free to comment on where the rest will be posted, given in the beginning of the chapter.


This story is set partially in the Castlevania universe. That is to say it features several of the monsters from the infamous series as characters with a bit of inspiration for original twists on some of them. As such, for now I'm going to label this as an 'OC' work, only to be featured on , and if you see it anywhere else with another artist's name besides necraghost, it's been stolen. Tell me immediately via email at smashman225 at

Chapter 1:

Chris had boarded the plane to Japan a few days before the start of his life at the new high school he had just barely managed to enter, only doing so by the recommendation of the assistant principal herself, somehow. At any rate he had woken up after a restless night of excitement keeping him highly awake in his bed on the floor, another thing he had yet to get used to. He dressed quickly and grabbed an energy drink out of the mini-fridge he had bought prior to coming to Japan, and popped it open on his way out the door to school, his first day doing so away from his old home. He breathed in deeply as he walked at a brisk pace to his destination, and suddenly saw someone passing him by on the way out a construction yard, also on their way to school judging from their similar uniforms. Something didn't look quite right though, and as he looked closer he saw it was a female student with not only the male uniform on, but some kind of collar with a latch for a leash. She had short, shock-white hair kept a bit wild, and she didn't seem to notice him until he said,

"Hey, looks like we'll be going to the same school together, huh?" He said, obviously loud enough for her to hear, but she merely turned her head and glared over her shoulder at him. She quickly continued on her way and ran off surprisingly fast for someone with such a slim build, dropping something accidentally in the process from her pants leg, obviously from a hole in her pocket. Chris walked over to notice a cat bell, to which he wondered aloud,

"Why does she...? She must have a thing for cats or something, I'll get it back to her at the end of the day, it must be important to her for her to keep it during class..." He said with a sigh.  
>…...<p>

Chris had no more than walked through the front gates of the school when he was promptly stopped by a girl with a British accent waving around some kind of roll-call sheet for the school's students.

"Hey, you! Yes you! What do you think you're doing coming here without signing on for the attendance roster, it's the rules that you have to sign it!" She said, suddenly spotting Chris attempting to sneak past the commotion. She promptly grabbed him and put him in a strong headlock, almost choking off his ability to breath.

"Sign it, or I won't let go!" She said, placing a pen in his mouth for him to sign it that way, which he somehow managed to do despite never having done it before. She let him go and almost tossed him away from her, when Chris saw a woman with short blond hair and a pair of glasses on came up to the noise, wherein the sign-up girl promptly stopped cold and saluted.

"M-Mistress Carmilla! I-I was just...!" Stammered Chris' attacker. Chris looked up to see a hand helping him up, looking further up to see it was attached to the blond haired woman.

"Carmilla? Wait... The Vice-Principal?" Chris said, not knowing whether to be relieved or in a panic at the moment.

"You're Chris Belmont, are you not? Could you come with me to my office please, I have some things to discuss with you before your first day of class." Carmilla said in a light German accent. Chris got a good look at the school's hallways as they walked to Carmilla's office which was dead center of everything, literally. Even the floor position in terms of height was dead on, which Chris found odd, but that was about all. As they walked in, he saw the office was softly lit, if not dimly so, and his eyes took a second to adjust, finally resting on a beautifully done painting of a woman with a 1800's style dress on with hair like Carmilla's.

"Is that your ancestor, ma'am? She looks nice in that dress... I-I mean... Uhm...!" Chris said, relieved when she smiled rather than got upset.

"I'm glad to hear that Chris... Now let's get down to business shall we? I understand you wanted to come here to escape parental pressure, correct?" She said, stunning him with her accuracy of Intel.

"Well, that and I really do want to study here, it's the closest thing to a normal life that I've come across, and I just wanted to make some friends that my father couldn't run off for once..." He said, remembering all the times his father had made all those biblical speeches to people he knew nothing about, thus scaring them off.

"I see... Is that the only reason?" She inquired further.

"Pretty much, I figured 'how can he keep that up when I'm halfway around the world,' right?" He said with a flat tone, suggesting his complete and utter seriousness.

"True enough... If that's all then you may go on about your day, Chris, that will be all..." Carmilla said, playfully shooing him out the door with a motion of her hand, which Chris noticed was covered with a black leather glove, though he didn't think much of it. As he exited the office a figure seemed to appear from nowhere in the office.

"Do you think he'll get by?" Someone said suddenly in one of the darker corners of the room from a chair.

"Arikado, it's not polite to eavesdrop... He seems honest enough, but with him being of 'that family', trouble is bound to show up sooner or later." She said, placing her palm on her cheek as she rested her elbow on the desk.

"Agreed, but for now I'll trust your judgment of allowing him here in the first place... Bear in mind the consequences, should they arise..." Arikado said, before seemingly vanishing into the dark without a trace.

"Ah yes, the consequences... Doesn't every decision have one, be it for good or ill?" Carmilla mused before she went back to a few bits of paperwork on her desk.  
>…...<p>

Chris was unsure if he had either walked into a sci-fi movie set or his physics and math teacher's room, as there were several beakers and viles and jars lining the shelves on the wall with who knew what in them, even boasting a large ancient looking Tesla coil in the corner.

"Ah, welcome to class young man! I'm Professor Stein, please have a seat while the rest of the freshmen find their way..." He heard a man's voice say from behind the huge stack of yellowed papers on the teacher's desk, almost camouflaged from the mess. Chris sat at one of the desks that should have been in a museum it looked so old, and began wondering if this 'Stein' was just a bit more than slightly eccentric. He heard him muttering and mumbling from behind the desk for the next twenty minutes while the classroom filled. After all, Chris was just about that early, wishing to make a good impression and have enough time to do so. Finally the bell rang, and Chris finally got a look at his homeroom teacher for the morning, and his eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of the goggled, white-lab-coated, beak-nosed, uber geeky-looking figure that again looked too surreal to be serious. However, only a few of the students shared his reaction out of the twenty-something present.

"Ah, hello there class! My name is Professor Stein, and I will be your Homeroom teacher for this semester and indeed the marking period, so I hope you will learn as much from me as I you!" He said as he brought over a medium sized chalkboard with a wheeled base to write his name.

" Now there is the matter of what exactly I'll be teaching for this morning, so I'll begin on the simple matter of basic physics... Now don't worry, I won't get too complex, but it will involve a lot of tedious, but not difficult, math." He said reassuringly. Suddenly one of the students raised a hand with an irritated look on his face.

"Yes, you in the back uhm...Yuuji Rotaro, is it?" He said as he examined a clipboard with names of his students off his desk.

"Yeah, why do we need math anyway? Are we seriously going to use this later in life? Who need physics for everyday life?" The young man sassed with a smirk. Suddenly the professor's demeanor changed from a polite and eager to somehow very dark and creepy.

"So we don't need math do we, hm? Soooo, I guess you don't need to know how much money you got on your paycheck at your job later in your life to know if you're getting ripped off or not, heck I guess you don't need money altogether! That and you don't need to know how much to pay for your little sodas and snacks at the convenience store which that's all you'll be able to afford when you're fired for being incompetent, and even then your reputation will precede you and you'll be ripped off there too! For that matter, you'll be thrown out of your apartment flats because you underpaid the landlord 2 days earlier, so now your homeless and hungry, and you end up being found face down in some god-forsaken gutter because you didn't know math and died from hunger... alone and miserable." Needless to say said student was unable to do little more than stare wide-eyed in sheer terror from the teacher's aura. Wait, aura? Chris could feel something from Professor Stein, something not quite right, almost... He suddenly raised his hand and asked to be excused for the bathroom.

"Of course! Please be back in the next ten minutes, alright young man?" Professor Stein said, his personality promptly snapping back to the prior one. As Chris walked down the hall, he took in the sight of the school seeing it was rather old, obviously built many years ago. Suddenly he bumped into what felt like a brick wall and was knocked over backwards from the sudden impact, looking up to see that same British girl from before, her chest still jiggling slightly.

"Oi, where's your hall pass? You have no right to be out in the halls without one! Show it to me or your life is forfeit!" She said fiercely. Before she could grab him for another headlock, she was approached from behind by a student with black hair in, oddly enough, a maid outfit who whispered something in the British girl's ear, causing her to drop him with a shocked look on her face. She glared at Chris for a second before reluctantly saying,

"Go on and leave, before I change my mind!" She said, motioning for Chris to get lost, which he promptly did. He rounded a corner and briefly glimpsed his watch seeing he only had 5 minutes before he had to be back in his homeroom. He entered the first bathroom he saw and finished his business before washing his hands. Just before he was about to leave however, he was stopped by something that told him not to leave out the door just then, hearing something thudding past the bathroom door, which was thankfully closed. It sounded like something in huge armor from all the clanking and heavy footsteps, and his breath caught in fear as he listened to it lumber down the hall and gradually disappear. He stood for a moment in silence as he managed to gather enough courage to cautiously peek out the door and finally exit and bolt down the hall in a mad dash back to Professor Stein's room. As soon as he entered, the bell rang for next period and the Professor stated

"Ah, ten minutes exactly, good timing!" Leaving Chris to dwell on what he had heard for the rest of the day. 


End file.
